Strelitzia - SEVENTEEN
by Hana65
Summary: Les oiseaux du paradis ornementaient ce refuge nocturne, bercé d'illusions. Et lui, Wen JunHui, souhaitait s'envoler de sa Terre meurtrie. Yaoi - [Wen Junhui X Xu Minghao/Jun x The8]


Les oiseaux du Paradis. Symbole de l'amour charnel. Fleurissant par milliers les sanctuaires du jardin des péchés interdits, là où Adam et Eve firent faillite.

Sauvageons de Mère Nature, pris d'envie d'évasion, de se dissocier de ses créations, de ressembler à une encontre à sa propre origine. Pour un bien ? Non. Pour un mal ? Non.

 _La notion invisible s'abstint._

Mère Nature ne leur avait offert aucune plume, aucune paire d'yeux, aucune griffe. Et pourtant, ils avaient été pourvus d'une âme, d'un pelage aux teintes de l'indomptable océan et d'une paire d'ailes déployées, nées des flammes ravageuses de l'Enfer.

Ils se propageaient, là-bas aussi. A foison.

Mais leur envol dans ces cieux toxiques n'eu jamais lieu. Elles s'embrasèrent dans un feu bien plus ardent.

Avant même que leur audacieuse étendue ne devienne plus gourmande, cette Terre infâme et salie de démons les piétinait. Sans regret. Sans scrupule. Sans une once d'humanité, diraient les plus naïfs de ces derniers. Mais l'Humain n'est-il pas par nature un voleur, un pêcheur, un destructeur, de ce qui l'a engendré et de ce qu'il engendre ?

Jusqu'à se détruire lui-même.

L'Humain. Une bien piètre ironie prise dans un cercle vicieux.

Une espèce bien laide qui écrase pour vivre. Et qui vit pour écraser.

Sous leurs propres yeux aveugles.

Wen Junhui était aussi laid que ses semblables. Autant ceux qu'il frôlaient en coup de vent dans la rue sans jamais espérer les revoir, que ceux qu'il fréquentait quotidiennement en osant prétendre les connaître sur le bout des doigts.

Il était laid. Ce n'était qu'un gamin dans une bulle d'encre noire, dont on avait piétiné l'existence dans tout ses aspects. Par jalousie. Par frustration. Par colère. Par rancune. Les conséquences des échecs d'autres laideurs, aussi détruites qu'il le devint. Se baigner dans leur propre sang pour soulager leurs cicatrices écorchées à vif. N'est-ce pas purement jouissif pour une espèce si néfaste et incapable de maîtriser ses plus profonds instincts ?

Wen Junhui était ce morceau de verre que l'on avait arraché d'un vase magistral aux commissures fragiles, n'étant qu'un support aux somptueuses plantes qu'il valorisait. Brisé, abîmé, seul, il tranchait les petites mains innocentes qui le ramasserait avant de le jeter à la décharge. Trop dangereux. Il ne servait plus à rien. Ses racines n'avaient eues d'autre réflexe que de le chasser dès la première chute. Elles s'étaient condamnées au même Jugement. Par sa faute. Par la leur.

La doctrine de la société embuée par les carcans des médias, les images parfaites que l'on stipule, les vérités bannies et le nécessaire à une évolution saine détourné vers de mauvais préjugés. Il haïssait. Tout ça.

 _Il se haïssait._

Cet enfant sans enfance ne pouvait que fuir face à la douleur des regards, que se taire face à la douleur verbale, que s'abaisser face à la douleur physique. Que fuir face à sa Terre. Il aurait été fou de s'opposer à une chose contre laquelle il ne pouvait indéfiniment lutter. Était-il trop lâche ? Oh, oui. Mais pas plus que les laideurs responsables, autres que lui-même.

 _Et il souriait._

Wen Junhui, un gamin de dix-neuf ans qui n'observait pas avec ses yeux, voilés de douleur. Il n'avait ni âme, ni ailes, ni couleurs. Et pourtant, il ne lui restait qu'une chose, unique et précieuse, qui tenait tête à l'ouragan. Ses rêves. Il osait penser au-delà du réel, ressentir et analyser au lieu de bêtement poser le regard.

Sauvageon de l'Humain, pris d'envie d'évasion, de se dissocier de ses lois absurdes, de ressembler à une encontre à ses propres états d'esprits. Pour un bien ? Non. Pour un mal ? Non.

 _La notion invisible s'abstint._

Aussi fous et irrationnels qu'ils étaient, ces messages subliminaux l'éloignaient de sa longue torture éveillée. Il fuyait. Alors, dans les draps du rassurant silence nocturne, sous la brillance protectrice des astres, il sombrait dans son rêve.

Un rêve tout aussi imparfait que lui. Son alter-ego. Une forme humaine, errante et solitaire, vêtue de blanc à l'inverse de ses habituelles tenues sombres, qu'il avait pourvu de ses propres laideurs humaines. Noircissant ses linges blanchâtres de haine, de rancœur, de tristesse, d'envie, d'avarice, d'orgueil, et tant d'autres.

Des laideurs qu'il avait appris à concevoir comme magnifiques en l'autre. Xu Minghao. C'était le nom le plus hasardeux qu'il lui avait offert.

Et malgré tout, comme si l'impossible avait été inversé, comme si plus aucune raison ne dominait leur lieu de Rendez-Vous, il l'aimait.

Non par besoins personnels et égoïstes issus de son inconscient.

Il l'aimait juste. Pour ce qu'il était. Purement, sans artifices.

 _Ils s'aimaient._

Il n'y avait aucune crainte à être vrai. A ce que l'autre lui simule de l'amour. Le rejette. Le déteste. Le détruise. Comme lui, maître du rêve, en avait encore la possibilité. Mais il était bien trop fatigué pour à peine oser y songer. Lui qui ne voulait qu'effacer ses larmes échappant à son contrôle intransigeant, dans la chaleur des bras de l'autre et dans la tendresse de ses mots. Plus sincères qu'un humain se soulageant dans la souffrance de ses semblables aurait put offrir. Plus sincères que les siens.

Il aurait été capable d'effacer d'un trait toutes ses peines pour poursuivre leur valse d'innocence.

L'amour est aveugle.

Tout n'est que beauté jusqu'à ce que nos yeux grands ouverts nous poignardent en plein cœur.

L'autre n'était que parfait.

Wen Junhui fuyait toute ressemblance avec la réalité qu'il n'osait regarder en face, de peur de croiser éternellement les yeux transcendants de la souffrance.

Jusqu'à l'envier. Lui, Xu Minghao.

Un alter ego qu'il aspirait à en faire son futur.

Lui, Xu Minghao, qui, à dépend de la laideur humaine qu'il lui avait transmise, maniait une humble beauté qui échappait au maître de cette tendre rêverie.

Un rêve. Un simple rêve qui ne faisait que s'accroître, sans aucun embrasement pour l'arrêter. Atteignant les limites funestes.

Wen Junhui, cet enfant malheureux de sa Terre.

Ce garçon fou épris de passion pour un rêve éphémère.

Cet amant qui ne vivait plus que pour s'engager dans des valses de folies et d'amour avec l'autre.

Wen Junhui, prisonnier d'un rêve éternel dont il ne souhaita plus s'éveiller.

Wen Junhui. Un oiseau du Paradis, aux pattes brûlées par ce qui l'avait puni en Enfer.

Wen Junhui, qui était fait pour voler dans le ciel.


End file.
